


Taking Stock

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Facials, Force suppression, Gags, Gangbang, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Nipple Torture, Punishment, Tumblr Prompt, bad people doing bad things, kink play scene, nobody is nice, pilloried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux takes extreme steps to discipline Kylo for his destructive sprees, with the assistance of some surprised but willing stormtroopers.





	Taking Stock

**Author's Note:**

> From [this prompt on the kyluxhardkinks blog](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/163068718220/prompt-below-includes-potentially-nonconsensual):
> 
>  
> 
> _Kylo is put on a pillory. Hux watches as strormtrooper fucks him one by one._
> 
>  
> 
> More details on the tags in the end notes. If you think I've missed something, please let me know!

“I warned you what would happen if you destroyed another part of my ship, Ren.”

Kylo growled in response, pulling at the restraints that held him in place. He had to stretch his neck to meet Hux’s eyes, bowed but not unbroken. The metal framework that locked around his neck and wrists held him on a level with Hux’s chest, with the rest of him hunched at an angle that made Hux’s back ache. A chain ran from shackles on each of his ankles, bolted to the floor and forcing him to stand with legs spread. A light on one of his ankle cuffs glowed green.

“If it weren't for this Force suppressor, I could destroy this with a thought,” he snarled.

“But you wouldn’t, unless you wish the Supreme Leader to punish you himself for your continued disobedience. The cuff is just to prevent any ... accidents during this session.”

He held Ren’s eyes until Ren looked down.

“That’s a good boy.” Drawing the vibroblade from its sheath, he began the laborious process of cutting Ren out of his robes. Once he finished, he kicked the pieces to one side, admiring the view. Naked except for his boots, Kylo’s pale skin glowed under the lights. He could see the muscles in Kylo’s back and legs tremble as traced the contours of his spine with the tip of the blade.

“No, I think something is missing.” He pretended to think for a few moments, then snapped his fingers. “I know!” Returning to the shredded remains of Ren’s clothing, he selected a piece of the right size.

“Open up, now!”

“Fuck you, Hux.”

The slap echoed through the interrogation chamber.

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

Sullenly, Ren allowed Hux to force the fabric between his teeth. It still needed something, though. Hux cut strips from the remnants of his outer robe, tying in them in place across Kylo's mouth to hold the gag. When Hux used another other strip as a blindfold Kylo grunted but made no other attempt at protest.

“There. That’s perfect. And now I think it’s time we began.”

He stuffed the shredded fabric into a wall cabinet, then crossed the room to the door. It hissed open when he passed his hand over the sensor, revealing a squad of troopers in the corridor outside. They snapped to attention when they saw him and he motioned them to enter.

The first ones paused at the sight in front of them, almost causing a pileup in the doorway. At Hux’s barked command, they continued into the room, taking up positions around the perimeter.

“Troopers, you see before you a man in need of discipline, a firm hand, as it were. Or a firm something else, if you think you’re up to it.” Pulling a tube of lubrication out of his pocket, he tossed it to the nearest trooper, who caught it on instinct and then nearly dropped it when he realized what he held.

“You have one hour. Take whatever enjoyment you like, but no permanent damage is to be inflicted. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir!” the troopers responded, saluting him as he made his way out.

Settling himself at the observation station in the room next door to the interrogation chamber, Hux set the holocameras to record.

The troopers milled about Ren for a minute, sizing him up and muttering among themselves.

“Come on. I haven’t got all day. Get to it already,” Hux muttered, even though they couldn’t hear him with the mike off.

One of them finally reached out, grabbing Ren’s hair and pulling his head up.

“Guess he’s done like this for a reason?”

“S’alright, his head’s too high up to shove a cock in his mouth anyways,” another responded. He slapped Ren across the ass, drawing a surprised grunt from Ren. “We’ll just have to make do with this end, won’t we?” Stripping off his armored glove, he let it fall to the floor. “Pass that lube over. Looks like he’s tighter than a Tarc’s mouth.”  

The clatter of helmets and various armor bits hitting the floor overloaded the speakers and Hux toggled the volume with a curse as the noise overwhelmed Ren’s grunts when the trooper shoved two fingers into him without any finesse.

“Don’t worry, you’ll loosen up real quick.”

“He better!”

Ren’s hair fell across his face, obscuring his expression from the various cameras, but Hux could hear his harsh gasps as the trooper roughly worked him open.

“How come you get to go first?”

“Because you’ll ruin him if you do, Elevens.”

The trooper nicknamed “Elevens” shifted and Hux whistled when he got a good look at what he held in his hands. Imagining taking that giant member inside him drew a whimper out of him and he almost missed it when the first trooper sheathed himself in Kylo’s ass. The trooper didn’t give Kylo any time to adjust to the intrusion, pulling out and slamming into him again. Bound as he was, Kylo still struggled, chains rattling as he tried to pull away.

“Oh, yeah, that’s it. Fight me. Just makes it better.” Bracing his hands on the stocks above Kylo’s head, the trooper laughed. “Keep that up. You’ll do all the work for me.” Kylo stiffened in outrage and the trooper smacked his ass again. “Come on! Don’t stop now!” But Kylo refused to be taunted. The trooper shrugged.

“Hurry it up. We’re burning minutes and if we don’t all get a turn we’ll take it out on your ass.”

“Wish he’d given us two hours. We could fill him up so much it’d come out his nose!”

Ren’s whole body shook with the force of the trooper’s thrusts. Hux adjusted the angle on one of the cameras, zooming in to a narrow focus of the trooper’s cock burying itself in Kylo’s hole. The trooper came with a shout, collapsing across Kylo’s back and blocking the camera. At the urging of the others, he reluctantly stood, moving away as another took his place. This one didn’t waste any time. Come had barely begun leaking from Kylo’s hole when he pushed in.

“Fuck yeah. You got him all slicked up for me.”

Playing with the various holos, Hux fiddled until he found the best angles from all sides. Kylo’s cock had filled out at some point during the first trooper’s ministrations, and a steady drip of precum leaked from its tip and pooled on the floor between his spread legs. He wasn’t the only one to notice.

“Hey, keep it up, Dodger. You’re getting him all hot and bothered!”

“Think he can come on my cock?”

“If not yours, I’ll make sure he explodes on mine!”

The so-called Dodger redoubled his efforts but lacked any real technique. He also didn’t earn any marks in the stamina department. The third took his place immediately after.  He paid more attention to Kylo's reactions, intent on carrying through with his promise.

"Tick tock, Dusty."

"He hasn't come yet."

"Neither have we!"

Dusty reached around and grabbed Kylo's cock as he continued to pump away. Hux winced as he imagined cold, hard plasteel on his own cock. It seemed to be just as unpleasant as he'd imagined, as when he took his hand away Kylo'd gone soft again.

The squad heaped good-natured insults on Dusty as the next took his place. The rest of them has passed the lube around and had made use of it, hands leisurely working themselves to hardness as they waited their turns. One of them decided he didn't want to wait.

"Gonna give him a facial, Snipes?"

"You know it."

Snipes painted Kylo's face in spurts. When he finished he yanked Kylo's head back, rubbing it into the gag and smearing it over his lips. He laughed as Kylo struggled.

"Boy's still got fight in him. You aren't working him hard enough."

"Hold him up and tell me if this gets him."

Another one had taken up position. He seemed to be paying more attention to Kylo's reactions, working on wringing some reaction out of Kylo. He'd taken both gloves off and worked Kylo's cock and balls as he thrust.

"C'mon. I want to feel you come, boy."

The trooper kicked at the insides of Kylo’s ankle, spreading his legs further apart. At his next thrust Kylo’s head shot up and Hux heard his strangled shout over the troopers’ cheers. His own cock throbbed and he pressed down on his crotch, swallowing a groan at the friction.

“That got him, Gunner. Hit him again.”

Gunner did, driving in, harder and faster, one hand on Kylo’s hip, pulling Kylo back into him, the other on Kylo’s cock. Kylo shook as Gunner wrung an orgasm out of him, teeth bared around the gag, neck muscles straining as Gunner plowed into him, shaking the stocks with the force of his thrusts.

Shouts echoed through the chamber as Kylo’s come splattered the boots of the trooper standing in front of him. He swore, jumping back too late.

“Gonna have to polish them good before next inspection, Mook!” Standing on one leg, Mook wiped Kylo’s come off one boot and buried his soiled fingers in Kylo’s hair, yanking his head back at a painful angle.

“Shame I can’t make you lick them clean, you wastoid.”

Hux had lost count now, he realized. Panning the camera around the room, he saw five troopers who'd put their armor back on. Two more of them had taken their turns on Kylo’s face now. Gunner had given way to the next after painting Kylo’s back with his spendings but still stood next to him as the next trooper took his place, milking Kylo’s cock and smearing Kylo’s come across his chest. That meant after the one who’d just started fucking Kylo, there were three left. Elevens continued to egg on his fellow troopers as he stroked himself to an ever more impressive length. His own trousers had grown uncomfortably tight and he could feel the growing damp spot on his briefs.  _ Not yet _ , he scolded himself, shifting in his chair in vain attempt to relieve some pressure.

“Don’t stop, Gunner,” the current trooper panted. His fingers dug into Kylo’s hips, pulling him back into his thrusts. “Whatever you’re doing, keep it up. It’s driving him mad.”

Gunner had knelt, oblivious to the mess on the floor. Hux couldn’t see what he was doing, but whatever it was had Kylo thrashing, trying to pull away.

Snipes knelt to get a look. “He’s got his nipple! Hey, don’t bite too hard.”

“No permanent damage, the general said. It won’t even scar. Just a little blood.”

Kylo let out another muffled shriek and the man behind him buried himself to the hilt, crying out with him.

“That was fast!”

“Shot off early again, eh, Trigger?”

“Man, if you’d been in there just now he’d have fried your circuits too.”

“Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that.”

“How much longer do we have?”

Hux leaned forward, toggling the comm. “Twelve minutes.”

The troopers all jumped, looking around at the cameras. “Shit. Has he been watching us this whole time?” one of them asked.

“Who cares. You better get a move on. If Elevens misses his chance you lot get to draw wires to make it up to him.”

“Go ahead, Shorty. I’m gonna mess up his face some more.”

Shorty, who was by no means undersized in any way, pushed in with a squelch, come oozing out around him as he seated himself. It must be an ironic nickname, Hux decided. He didn’t rival Elevens in size, but if Elevens hadn’t been in the room, he’d have had the most impressive cock on display.

“Gonna keep working him over for me, Gunner?”

“Sure. Let me switch sides.”

Gunner swung under Kylo, hanging onto Kylo’s hips to keep from slipping. Once he moved, Hux could see the bite marks surrounding Kylo’s areola, drops of blood livid against his pale skin. Gunner twisted this one as he latched onto the other, drawing another muffled scream from Kylo. With Gunner’s shift in position, Hux could see Kylo’s cock, hard again, slapping up against his chest at the force of Shorty’s thrusts. Precum splattered from its tip, hitting Gunner in the cheek. Gunner grinned, wiping it off and sticking his fingers in his mouth.

“I think he likes you, Shorty.”

“Course he does. Look at this ass. It was made for a good gangbang. You love this, don’t you?” Shorty gasped out as he pummeled Kylo, punctuating each thrust with a smack on Kylo’s ass. Gunner turned his attention from Kylo’s nipple to his cock.

“Hey, hand me the lube, will you?”

“You’re not going to use it on him, are you?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna make him blow again.”

Hux checked the chrono.

“Seven minutes,” he warned.

“Fuck, Shorty. If I don’t get my turn you’re gonna be sorry.”

Spurred on by the threat, or by whatever Gunner did that made Kylo scream again, Shorty came with a shout a few moments later. Elevens pulled him off Kylo and shoved him aside, ignoring Shorty’s protests as he sheathed his giant cock in one hard thrust.

“Look at you,” he said as Kylo strained beneath him. “I bet I could fit my whole arm in you right now, you’re so fucked out.” He pulled out until just his tip breached Kylo’s hole, then slammed again, driving Kylo forward in the stocks. Hux could hear his hoarse cries over the troopers’ cheers as Elevens set a brutal pace.

“Slap his cock around for me, Gunner. Make him scream,” Elevens grunted out.

Gunner seemed happy to comply. He alternated between open handed slaps to Kylo’s cock and balls, switching to pinches at his tip at random times in between. Elevens continued to pound away at Kylo’s ass as the clock ticked down, with no sign of flagging. Between his size and his stamina, Hux found himself wishing he’d come across this trooper before he’d become entangled in his current situation. Maybe he should recommend a few amendments to medical records going forward. Officers’ eyes only, of course.

Elevens exceeded their allotted hour by ninety-seven seconds, but Hux let him finish. The sight of Kylo’s body under his ministrations, sobbing, trembling and thoroughly wrecked, brought his arousal to almost painful levels.

“You have five minutes to put yourself to rights. Leave the prisoner as is. Someone will be along to take out the trash. Dismissed.”

He ignored the troopers, working the camera angles to zoom in on Kylo’s face head and ass. Come and lube dripped from his hole in a steady stream, coating the insides of his thighs and pooling on the floor between his legs. His hair hung about his face, clumps stuck to his soiled cheeks. Elevens had wrung a second orgasm out of him despite Gunners ministrations (or because of them) and his cock hung as limp as the rest of him, red and enflamed.

When the doors hissed closed behind the troopers, he let himself into the room from the side access. Circling Kylo, he leaned forward, his lips hovering next to Kylo’s ear.  “Look at you,” he hissed. “You’re a wreck. Disgusting. Weak. Fit for nothing but the spendings of others.” Working at the knot, grimacing at the cum that stained his gloves, he removed the cloth tying the gag in place. With a touch at the controls the stocks opened and Kylo fell, landing in the mess on the floor without flinching.

“Oh no you don’t.” Hux prodded at him with the toe of his boot. “On your knees.  You’re not done yet.”

With a groan, Kylo tried to rise. He made it to his knees, propping himself up with his elbows, still oblivious to the filth in which he lay. Sinking his gloved hand into Kylo’s filthy hair, Hux pulled him upright. With his other hand, he started working at his belt.

“Spit that out. You’ve got something else you need to put in your mouth.”

The wad of fabric fell from between Kylo’s lips and before it hit the floor Hux fed his cock into Kylo’s mouth.

“Your ass is community property, but no one gets your mouth but me. That’s it. That’s a good boy,” he crooned as he hit the back of Kylo’s throat. Kylo gagged and tried to pull back, struggling weakly in Hux’s grip. “None of that now,” Hux scolded, yanking Kylo’s head forward until his nose grazed Hux’s trousers. Saliva oozed from the corners of Kylo’s mouth as Hux held him in place. He tried to swallow and choked again and Hux, already on a hair trigger, spilled down his throat as Kylo spasmed around him. Bracing himself against the stocks, he rode the waves until his softened cock slipped from between Kylo’s lips. It took several deep breaths before he trusted himself to let go. Righting himself, he gazed fondly down at Kylo as he undid the blindfold.

“Are you all right, darling? It wasn’t too much, was it?”

Kylo’s hands, which he’d kept clenched the entire time, finally relaxed, revealing the scraps of red cloth he’d held.

“It was perfect. Thank you.”

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I wish you’d fucked me too.”

“I will, I promise, but later. Let’s get you hydrated and cleaned up first.” Sliding his hand into his pocket, he thumbed the remote and the cuffs fell from Kylo’s ankles. Kylo used the stocks to pull himself up. He swayed where he stood and Hux slid an arm around his waist, grimacing in disgust as Kylo leaned into him. The laundry droids would have their work cut out for them, getting the stains out of this uniform.

“Next time …” Kylo started to say, trailing off as Hux stared at him, incredulous.

“You’re already thinking about next time? Insatiable beast!”

That surprised a tired chuckle out of Kylo.

“Not what you think.”

“Oh, really? What then?”

“Next time, I want to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a consensual scene set up by Hux for Kylo, although that is not clarified until the end. (Well, consensual for Kylo, anyways. The stormtroopers are not-so-innocent bystanders.)
> 
> Kylo is secured in stocks, gagged and blindfolded, while stormtroopers take turns fucking him and coming on him. One stormtrooper takes pleasure in tormenting Kylo's nipples and cock while other troopers are fucking him. Kylo has pieces of red cloth held in his hands he'll drop if he needs Hux to stop the scene.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
